Workout
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: Harrie should have known letting Draco drag her to the gym would only end in disaster. Female!Harry/Female!Voldemort


Some femslash of Harry/Voldemort inspired by darklordtomarry's amazing female Voldemort art on tumblr and Nekositting's Ladymort on AO3.

* * *

Harrie rolled her eyes as she followed Draco down the hallway of the too luxurious gym they were in. She didn't understand why they had to go for a jog _inside_ of the gym instead of at Harrie's usual park. But Draco had insisted and Harrie did not want to get into another argument with the blonde again. Harrie finally looked up as Draco came to a stop, stepping closer to one of the nearby treadmills.

"We're working out here." She glared at Harrie, daring her to argue. Harrie sighed but nodded, taking the treadmill to Draco's right. It wasn't worth it to try and go against Draco. The blonde would make your life a living hell for at least a week if you disagreed with her on the smallest thing. Harrie stared down at the treadmill with slight apprehension. Part of the reason she hated gyms was because she didn't know how to _use_ any of the equipment. And it wasn't like she could ask anyone. She would look like a complete idiot for not magically knowing how the fucking treadmill works.

Harrie looked around helplessly, looking for something, _anything,_ that would be a good excuse to not work out. And then her eyes landed on the most breathtaking woman she had even seen and Harrie nearly melted then and there. There was a woman standing by the weights section, frowning at the man who was talking to her and Harrie felt her legs nearly give out beneath her. The woman was so _gorgeous_ and Harrie couldn't take her eyes off of her. She did her best to peek subtly, trying not to seem like a creep standing on a completely still treadmill staring at another woman. Harrie took in the long expanses of pale skin showing off powerful legs. The slim waist that led up to a perfectly pert bosom that had Harrie almost drooling. The curve of her head and the soft glint of earrings against her skin. Then the woman flicked crimson eyes in Harrie's direction and Harrie squeaked.

"I'll be right back." Draco gave Harrie a strange look as she scrambled off of the still unused treadmill, heading towards the nearest hallway as crimson eyes followed her.

Harrie slumped against a wall when she deemed herself far away from the other room. Why did she have to act so _weird_? She was just standing there staring at that woman like an _idiot_. Sure she was breathtakingly amazing and Harrie was nearly having a heart attack thinking about her but that was no reason to be a creep. Harrie frowned down at herself. She needed to pull herself together.

"Why were you staring at me?" Harrie nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice come from behind her. She looked over that the woman she had been staring at earlier, watching her lounge against the wall like a panther. "Did you see something you like?"

Blush spread across Harrie's face as she tried to look away from the woman. There was a little voice in her mind that was screaming at her to go talk to this woman, to try and act cool and aloof.

"I-" Harrie really did squeak when she felt the woman circle her, just barely brushing up against her back. It was _torture_ to feel this woman gently circle her and stare at her like Harrie was nothing more than a pawn to her and Harrie loved it. Finally, the woman seemed to slow to a stop and stood before Harrie, smirking and looking so unfairly beautiful that Harrie wanted to hit something.

"Go on, tell me." Harrie sputtered and bit her lip to stop the groan that threatened to leave her as the crimson eyed woman whispered to her.

"Please sit on my face." Both of their eyes widened in surprise and Harrie clamped a hand over her mouth. Did she really just say that? _Out loud?_ Harrie felt blush spread further and further down her face as she looked away from the other woman. She hurried off down the hall, turning down another unfamiliar path looking for the exit. She should never have gone to the gym.

* * *

This did not turn out as good as I wanted it to but hey here it is. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
